Hero
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: “Asuma” pensó mientras elevaba los ojos hacia el cielo. “Gracias. Para mí, siempre serás un héroe. Y tu hijo crecerá sabiendo que diste la vida por defender a Konoha.” -Asuma/Kurenai-


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto__, never mía (ojalá fueran mía xD, habría miles de cosas que cambiaría del manga). No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, sino por pura diversión._

_**Comentarios:** No pude resistirme a escribir sobre ellos, la verdad se me hizo doloros afrontar esta muerte. Así que necesitaba escribir sobre ellos.  


* * *

_

**Hero**

"_Y yo digo "Quiero que me ames"  
De una forma especial, pero aun no se cual  
Y sigo con este sentimiento  
De que no te volveré a ver.  
Cuando sueltas mi mano  
Pienso "Te olvidaras de mi?"_

No le gustaba para nada esa sensación que llevaba desde hacía un par de días, cuando el equipo de Asuma y Shikamaru había partido hacia la misión de búsqueda de los Akatsuki…

Miles de veces Ino le había dicho que todo estaría bien, que seguro que volvería junto a ella, tenía que hacerlo, ahora le necesitaba a su lado, más esa sensación de que algo no anda bien siguía instalada en su corazón, como un roce molesto. ¿Por que tuvo que ser tan frío? ¿Por que no se paró antes de irse hacia la misión para decirle y jurarle que volvería junto a ella? No lo sabía, solo que Asuma era así.

Ella iba a ser fuerte, por su bien, por el de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre. Por que ambos debían de sonreír.

"_Debemos sonreír"_ pensó la mujer mientras acariciaba con las palmas de sus manos el vientre levemente abultado.

El salón de su casa se estaba volviendo cada vez más grande, una estancia para una persona sola sin su amado no tiene sentido. Sus ojos recorrieron el salón y se posaron en la ventana, donde las flores que Asuma le había regalado eran mecidas por la suave brisa que recorría Konoha en aquellos instantes. Sus pies se movieron casi instintivamente hacia allí, le gustaba ver esas flores como se mecían por el viento. El viento era el elemento de Asuma.

Se paró delante de la ventana con los ojos clavados en las flores rosadas que ella había plantado y regado, diariamente, como Asuma le había dicho que debía de hacer. En su mano sostenía la regadera, para rociarlas con agua, como siempre hacía, pero esa vez fue distinto. Sus manos se quedaron quietas cuando una de las flores cayó lentamente y se depositó sobre el banco de piedra. Se sorprendió y abrió la ventana para ver que les sucedía.

Al abrirla el viento le dio de golpe, haciendo que su cabello volase y que junto con el viento la flor volara lejos. Sus ojos rojizos siguieron la trayectoria de la flor, y entonces supo que algo no estaba bien, algo andaba realmente mal.

* * *

No podía creerse lo que Shikamaru le estaba diciendo. No, no podía ser, para nada.

Las flores que había plantado y regado, habían ido cayendo a medida que pasaban los días, y ese día lluvioso que estaba viviendo parecía ser el peor día de su existencia.

Sus rodillas se doblaron e impactaron contra el frío suelo. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse recordando lo que Shikamaru le había dicho momentos antes. Asuma, muerto. Las lágrimas empañaron su rostro y sus manos fueron a cubrirse rápidamente la cara. Shikamaru se arrodilló a su lado, mientras la sostenía para que no se cayera al suelo.

Su mente vagó lejos, años atrás. El equipo 10 con Asuma al mando, las sonrisas en sus alumnos. Sus ojos desprendieron más y más lágrimas. Asuma con un ramo de flores, temblando levemente mientras se lo entregaba, y la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro ese día. Y por último… El día en el que le dijeron que estaba embarazada de un hijo de Asuma.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y las manos se aferraron al chaleco de Shikamaru, que la sostenía con fuerza. No podía ser, no, Asuma no podía estar muerto, no ahora al menos.

Ella le necesitaba, su hijo le necesitaba.

* * *

Toda Konoha se había reunido para darle el último adiós a Asuma.

El viento parecía solidarizado con la causa y acompañaba las palabras de cada uno de sus amigos, alumnos y compañeros. Todos estaban ahí. Desde Kakashi, Shikamaru y Gai, hasta el pequeño Konohamaru, quien lloraba resguardado cerca de Naruto, por la muerte de su tío.

Ella no lloraba, debía de ser fuerte.

Asuma se había ido, para no volver más, pero siempre estaría junto a ellos, protegiéndolos de todo mal, velando por su bien estar. Por eso ella no debía llorar, aunque era inevitable.

Depositó el ramo de flores encima de la tumba del hombre a quien había amado desde que tenía memoria. Asuma Sarutobi.

Oyó como alguien se acercaba junto a ella, pero no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quien era. Se trataba de Shikamaru, quien se había acercado para quedar cerca de ella y de su sensei, su apreciado sensei.

—Sabes, —las palabras salieron como un susurro de sus labios— estaba esperando un hijo suyo…

Por alguna extraña razón a Shikamaru no le sorprendió escuchar aquellos, es más una sonrisa casi bordeó sus labios, pero no llegó a aparecer.

—Kurenai sensei —susurró él— quiero ser el maestro de ese hijo que esperas.

Y supo que Asuma se había encargado de dejar a su hijo en bunas manos.

Una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro mientras asentía.

"_Asuma"_ pensó mientras elevaba los ojos hacia el cielo. _"Gracias, para mí, siempre serás un héroe. Y tu hijo crecerá sabiendo que diste la vida por defender a Konoha."

* * *

_

_Eso es. ^^ Se que hay algunas cosas que se salieron del manga, pero creo que en general me quedó tal y como quería que me quedara. Quería plasmar lo que Kurenai sintió y creo que no me fui de mucho. Al final puse una Kurenai fuerte y decidida a no llorar, aunque como todos sabemos, es imposible no llorar en una situación así. Y la última frase, es simplemente que me salió del alma. Asuma es un héroe, con todas las palabras y si para mí lo es, para Kurenai debía de representar muchísimo más que eso._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

**¿Reviews? ^^**


End file.
